XY: Akane's Big Adventure!
by GreninjaShinobi
Summary: When Akane and Clara are given the chance to start their own pokémon journey, they'll have the time of their lives. And even the odd problem or two. (I couldn't think of a good summary, but its better than it looks)


**Pokémon**

**XY**

**Chapter 1**

**Akane and Clara**

The roar of a crowed could be heard from miles as the Lumiose City Pokéstadium welcomed its two finalists.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the finalé of the Kalos Pokémon League! Tonight we have our final participants in an epic battle to decide who will face our League Champion!" Spoke the official announcer for the battle.

As the flood lights from above hit the battlefield, in the usual shape of a soccer/football pitch with a large pokéball motif directly in the middle.

The cheering fans roared with excitement as two floors opened up beneath either end of the battlefield and a shadowed figure waved to the crowed as a young girl on the opposite end smiled brightly.

The girl, Akane, had worked so hard to reach this spot and now she was finally here. Dressed in a sleeveless black jumper that reached up to her chin, a denim miniskirt and black tights followed with a pair of white knee length cycling boots, she brushed a strand of black locks out of her face. Her black hair reaching her shoulders.

"And now, let the final battle begin!" The announcer shouted as both trainers threw their pokéballs onto the battlefield.

The shadowy trainer brought out his powerhouse pokémon, Nidoking who let loose a fierce roar at Akane's pokémon, an Umbreon.

Akane could hear the stadium cheering her name.

"Akane! Akane! Akane! Akane!..."

"AKANE! WAKE UP!"

"Wh-wha?" Akane asked as she slowly was brought back to reality. Her best friend, Clara, stared at her with a glare from her seat in front of her in class.

Clara, a brunette with hair reaching down past her back sighed as she locked eyes with Akane, her dark chocolate eyes meeting Akane's soft blue.

"You can't keep falling asleep in class, Akane! What if Mei-Sensei caught you?! You'd have detention again and we wouldn't be able to meet with Professor Sycamore! You BAKA!" She yelled as she whacked her best friend over the head with her hand.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch...not my fault we won't need all this Clara-Chan. Were gonna become pokémon trainers tomorrow!" Akane whined as she rubbed her head.

Sighing once more, Clara rose from her seat and rubbed down her white t-shirt and ripped denim shorts. She picked up her school bag and walked out towards the schools exit to put on her white sneakers over her over the knees black socks. Akane followed suit and put her own footwear back on before both girls left their school in Vaniville Town.

Although the town was rather small, the school prided itself on being one of the best around the local area including Aquacord Town to the North.

At Ilumise City, Professor Sycamore could be seen walking over to a local cab and called it over.

"Bon jour monsieur, would you please take me to Vaniville town? As soon as you can please." He asked as he hopped in the back and handed over a few notes of money.

The cab driver nodded and smiled as he drove south towards the Town.

"Going to see those three kids again, huh sir?" The cab driver asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.

The professor chuckled and nodded as he could be seen gripping onto a small container with three pokéballs.

"Yep, today is the day they start their own journey." Sycamore said as he smiled and looked out the window to the open fields as they drove through. It would only take an hour to travel by car to get to Vaniville town, but he loved the scenery.

Akane opened the front door to her home and placed her bag at the side of the door. As she entered the living area of the three bedroom home, she smiled at a picture of her older brother, Tadashi.

"Hey, Nisan, it was my last day at school today! I've gotta get mom to tell the school I'm starting my journey today!" Akane said excitedly as she smiled brightly. Her brother, Tadashi, had left on his own journey 8 years ago. But they got letters from him every now and then. He was currently in the Johto Region and came across a strong trainer named 'Red' who, gave him a battle to remember. He even mentioned training with him to get stronger.

Akane hoped that she would one day see other regions and meet strong trainers, but first she needed her own pokémon. And today, that would happen.

"Ah, Akane! Your home, finally, do me a favour and take out the garbage whilst I get dinner ready, ok?" Akane's mother, Hatsumi, spoke as she brushed a stray grey hair from her face. Although now pushing 40, Hatsumi was still as strong as ever. She was the one who encouraged both her son and now daughter to follow their dreams. She herself was once a Pokémon co-ordinator, competing in the Kalos Festival and winning first after a tough battle.

Akane nodded to her mother and grabbed the garbage from the kitchen and tossed it outside the back into the garbage can. After that task was done, Akane headed back inside to wait for dinner.

At around 6 pm, Prof. Sycamore got out of the cab and smiled.

"Finally, now we can get this show on the road." Laughing to himself, he walked towards the home of Akane.

Akane and Clara at that moment were getting everything ready at Akane's home. Both girls mothers were talking in the kitchen and going over each girls past like it was yesterday. Well, considering their only daughters where going on a journey that would take them all around the region, why shouldn't they?.

"Ok, we've got sleeping bags, tents, our pokémon are coming...I think were ready!" Akane said as she packed her backpack.

Clara nodded herself as she looked out the window and her eyes widened.

"He's here! The Professor is here!" She squealed as she yanked open the front door. Akane just rolled her eyes but she herself could hardly contain her excitement.

The Professor blinked in suprise at the sight of the front door being yanked to forcefully open but gave a friendly smile to Clara and Akane.

"So, you both ready then?" He asked them.

Akane and Clara nodded at the same time as their mothers just smiled affectionately at the girls. Sycamore approached them both before speaking again.

"Today marks your first day as Pokémon Trainers! And in these pokéballs" He pulled out the capsule that contained the three Kalos Starters. "Holds your first Pokémon companion. I want you both to know that being a trainer is both a huge undertaking and a great experience and you'll come to see many kinds of Pokémon and other Trainers alike. So, without further ado..." Sycamore smiled once more as he then pressed the centre of all three Pokémon, releasing a Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin.

Akane and Clara just stared at the three pokémon before their eyes light up and bright smiles graced their faces.

"Wow, they all look so amazing!" Akane said as she crouched down and stroked the Fennekin who gave a purring sound and moved closer to her.

"Aww, Fennekin is so cute!" She squealed before picking the Fire-Type up off the ground.

"And...I think it would make sense for me to pick Fennekin."

At that Clara stared at her friend in confusion just before Akane explained why.

"Mom always said that she and dad named me 'Akane' Because it means the colour red. So, like the colour red, I want a pokémon that can burn brightly and never give up! So I'll take Fennekin as my starter, professor." Akane said as she took Fennekins Pokéball and smiled at the little fox pokémon.

Sycamore smiled before he turned towards Clara.

"So, Clara, will you take Froakie then because of the typing advantage?" He asked with a grin, he knew how Clara liked to think typings over more so than Akane would.

"Well, your not wrong professor. But I'll take Froakie because I think it'd be good for me, not just because of an advantage. Were best friends not rivals." Clara answered him before picking up the frog pokémon and its pokéball.

Sycamore chuckled before he recalled Chespin and smiled at the two girls.

"Well then, Let me be the first and welcome you, to your greatest adventure yet!" He spoke as he grinned.

**And that's chapter 1, leave a comment about your thoughts please and thank you.**


End file.
